


Spell for the Broken Hearted

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating Sam, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapped Reader, Reader Insert, Sam Fluff, Sam to the Rescue, Witches, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: A witch is killing couples, and has her eyes set on you and Sam. Using hidden spells, she turns you against each other, sending you straight into her grasp. Will Sam be able to help you in time, and will you be able to work past your hurting heart?





	

Trying to hold back a yawn, you slid out of the front seat of the Impala, slamming the door behind you. "Dude, watch the car!" Dean exclaimed as he came around the other side.

"Mm,sorry." You told him, yawning again. It had been the longest day ever of pre-hunting. You had started off with the morgue, staying in the car and making some calls while Sam and Dean had taken a look at a couple of the victims. After a quick lunch at the local diner, you had split up. Sam had gone back to the room to do some more research while you and Dean had gone to the murder sights, trying to find any clues.

"So, at least we're sure it's witches. Kind wished it was a rogue cupid instead though. Witches are the worst." Dean announced as he leaned against the Impala next to you. 

"Yeah, stupid witches. At least we found the hex bags." You agreed, ready to go inside and fall asleep next to your boyfriend, Sam. You were cold, and tired, and he was like your own personal heater, keeping you warm on these chilly nights.

"Yep. Now we just need to figure out where and who this witch is, then I can finally use my witch killing bullets." Dean said, proudly patting the spot his gun was hiding.

"Your insufferable." You teased, before covering up another yawn.

"Let's get you in, and to bed. I can't understand why you're so tired. You slept all the way to this small town. And it's not even 10 o'clock." Dean announced, glancing at his phone, and you just shrugged, barely keeping your eyes open.

"I don't know. I've been feeling this way ever since lunch." You admitted as you stumbled your way to the motel door. The lights were still on, and the curtains closed, and you could just imagine Sam, hunched over his laptop, his hair falling into his face, his brow furrowed in concentration. He'd probably have a stiff neck and back, but would still turn and give you a heart melting smile as soon as you walked into the room.

The thought made you smile dreamily, and you made the last couple of steps before pushing open the door. "Sam, we're.." You started to say, but stopped dead in your tracks at the horrifying view in front of you. Sam wasn't at the table. His laptop wasn't in front of him, and he certainly wasn't doing research. You could only stand there in horror as he continued to press his body tight to the lithe and naked blonde underneath him, his shoulder muscles bunching with each move. He hadn't even heard you come in, he was too lost in flexing his hips into hers.

"Hey, why are you standing in the doorway? You're letting all the warm air out." Dean teased you, bumping your shoulder with his, oblivious to the scene in front of you. As he moved to step around you, he stopped dead in his tracks, just as confused as you. "Sam, what the hell man?" He yelled, and finally you were able to garner his attention. 

He sat up, his hair disheveled, his eyes blown wide as he stared at you in horror. Glancing down at the sated blonde beneath him, he shot off the bed, almost falling on the floor in his haste to get off. Wrapping the blanket around himself, he turned to you. "Y/N, I don't know what's going on here! Please believe me!"

"Sam..." You started, but couldn't find the words to say. Instead, big fat ugly tears started falling down your face, as Dean wrapped his arm around you, protecting you from his jerk of a brother. 

"Sam, you better be able to explain this. And I don't know what you're name is, but get the hell out! Now!" Dean yelled, and the blonde yipped, before grabbing her clothes and slipping them on. Rushing past you, she slipped out the door, and Dean slammed it shut behind her. Sam was busy slipping into his jeans and t-shirt, before taking a step towards you. You recoiled back, the hurt too much to bear. 

"Don't." You warned, your voice low with the threat.

"Y/N, please." He begged, his eyes pleading with you to understand, but you were too hurt to even listen to him.

"Sam, no. You can't explain your way out of this one." You told him, before blindly turning and reaching for the door handle. As you opened it, a blast of frigid air hit you, but it didn't stop you. 

"Y/N!" Dean yelled, but you shut the door behind you, running away from the pain clogging your heart. You needed to get away, to get some space before you collapsed. Running around the motel, you took the nearest alleyway, rushing past empty doorways, your heart pounding, your mascara streaking down your face. At point point you fell, the gravel tearing at your knees and palms, but you pushed on. 

You knew it was stupid, to run, without a destination in mind, but all logical thoughts had left your mind, and you couldn't control your feet. As you turned a corner, your tiredness reared it's ugly head, a tiredness unlike anything you had ever known. Going from a run, to a hurried walk, you began using the walls for support, unable to hold yourself up anymore. Turning the corner, you ran into a solid body, your weakened and tired body unable to hold you up anymore, and you fell to the ground, the movement jarring you. 

Through tired and tear stained eyes, you glanced up at the familiar blonde woman in front of you. "You." You breathed through a forced yawn.

"I thought I'd meet you here." She said, a smile throwing off warning bells. 

As you struggled to your feet, you had trouble keeping awake. "I see my perfect little spell is taking hold." She said, her booted foot connecting with your shoulder, pushing you back down. "In seconds, you will be sound asleep, and putty in my hands."

"Why?" You breathed out on another yawn, wanting to fight as much as possible. 

"Because, nobody should be happy, or in love. And I knew right away you were a hunter. And that you would be coming after me." She growled. "It was easy enough slipping both you, and your moose of a boyfriend a spell during lunch today."

As your brain continued to shut down, to go into sleep mode, you realized that's where you recognized the woman. She had been working the counter during your trip to the diner. Before you could do anything else, say anything else, you were unable to fight it any longer, and your eyes closed.

____________________________________________________________

Coming to at the splash of freezing cold water against your already cold skin, you gasped in shock. Taking deep, painful breaths, you tried to return to normalcy, glancing around the room. You were in some sort of basement, a fully furnished one at that. A washer and a dryer sat off to the side, with a counter for folding. A pool table, a bar and a couch were on the other wall. 

You were currently on the ground, tethered to the pole in the middle of the room. Your head heart immensely, but at least you were once again awake. Your brain cleared from the fog of the spell, you immediately knew that Sam hadn't cheated on you on purpose. It must have been part of the spell. At least that's what you hoped. 

Testing your chains, you were frustrated to realize how tight they were. Leaning your head back, you wiggled your fingers, trying to grasp your phone that had been in your back pocket. But it was out of your reach, and a cramp soon finished your attempts.

Hearing footsteps heading down the stairs, you weren't surprised to see the blonde woman. She had changed into a pair of slim jeans, along with a navy blazer. Her hair was impeccable, her face expertly made up with red lipstick. "Finally, you're awake. I was thinking I made the potion a little too strong."

"Do you think you will get away with this? That Sam and Dean won't find you, and end your life?" You asked, watching as she grabbed a knife off of the counter, striding towards you. She leaned down, running the knife along your cheek. 

"Oh, I figured they would probably try, but I've taken precautions." She said, before standing back up. 

"Why are you killing those innocent people?" You asked her.

"Because, they were happy. It's not right, not fair when my love was taken from me. And I saw how happy you were with your hunter. You shouldn't have that kind of happiness if I can't." She said, her eyes wide, and you could sense how off the rocker she truly was.

"You need help. Let me go, and we can help you. No one else has to die." You pleaded with her, but it was the wrong move. She swung back around, slashing the knife, and you felt it slicing your skin. It wasn't deep, but it was painful, and you winced. 

"I don't need help! You do! Love is a useless thing!" She whispered again, pressing the knife tip against your chest. You held your breath, knowing with one strong push the knife would be embedded into your heart and your life would be gone. 

"Let her go." Came Sam's familiar voice from the top of the stairs, and you closed your eyes in relief. 

"You were faster than I expected. Where's your brother?" She asked, just as you heard an explosion up above. Sam's heart was in his eyes, and he glanced between you and his brother, torn between his two main people in his life. 

"Go." You pushed him. "Please, go check on Dean!"

He refused to move, and you pushed him again. "Damn it Sam, go!"

You could see the guilt and indecision roll off of him, and with an intake of breath he turned and left the room, leaving you alone with the witch. "See, true love is a lie. Of course he would choose his brother over you." She said, leaning down and unbuckling your restraints. You were surprised, but then you felt her grab them, holding the knife to your spine. "Now move. I've decided we will move this party elsewhere."

You had no other choice as she pushed you to the walkout door on the far side of the basement. Pushing you through, you couldn't help the shiver that ran through you at the frigid air around you. 

Snow had fallen while you had been asleep, and you could see your breath in the frosty night air. A pond was a few feet from you, the top covered in a thin sheen of ice. She pushed you towards it, and you stumbled, crying out when you felt the knife slice into your back, dangerously close to your spinal cord. 

"Keep moving. I don't have all night. Or maybe I do. No loved one to warm up my bed anymore." She said, her grip tightening. 

"Y/N!" You heard Sam yelling from the basement, and you struggled to get free, but she pushed you. With nothing to hold on to, you fell forward, straight through the ice and into the freezing water.

It hit you like a semi truck, almost knocking you unconscious. With your arms restrained behind you, you couldn't swim, and you could only try to catch your breath as you floated towards the bottom. 

Seconds ticked by, and your lungs started to burn. Black dots filled your vision, and you could feel your body start to give up the fight as your oxygen supply dwindled. 

Feeling yourself start to float, you wished your last moments with Sam had been better, and not so full of pain and anger. It took seconds for you to realize a pair of strong arms were wrapped around your middle, pulling you up towards the surface of the pond. As soon as you broke the surface, you took deep, painful breaths. "I've got you." Sam kept saying, over and over as he pulled you out of the pond, and onto the cold ground surrounding it.

Sitting you up, he pounded your back, releasing all the water that had made it's way into your lungs. Coughing up water, you shivered in his arms. "Shh, I've got you, it's okay."

Dean came forward, limping slightly, handing over his coat. Sam wrapped it around you, before pulling you into his arms. "Come on, we need to get out of here. Someone had to have heard the shots."

He carried you past the witches lifeless body, to the side of the house where the Impala was parked. Dean slid into the drivers seat, while Sam cuddled you in his lap, using his body heat to warm you. "How did you know?" You asked through shivering teeth.

He kept rubbing his hands up and down your arms, trying to warm you. "After the haze of the spell left, I remembered her from the diner. We went there, found her address, and found you a couple of hours later. Not a second too soon."

You didn't say another word, just leaned your head back against his wet chest, watching as Dean sped down the road. As soon as Dean was pulling into the parking lot, Sam was climbing out of the car, with you still safely in his arms. Walking in the room, he walked past the still unmade bed, into the bathroom. Sitting you down on the toilet, he started the tub, filling it with hot water. Turning his attention back to you, he began peeling off your soaking wet clothes, he threw them with a plop on the ground. Soon, you were naked and shivering, as he finished off the tub. Picking you up again, he gently immersed you in the water. At first it was painful, the hot water connecting with your frozen skin, but soon you began to thaw.

As soon as you were in the water, Sam started peeling off his own soaking wet clothes, climbing in behind you. Pulling you tight to his chest, he began running the washcloth up and down your body, trying to warm you up.

"Damn it Y/N, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Please no, I would never cheat on you, never in a million years." He pleaded with you, as he dropped the washcloth and pulled you tight to him.

"Sam...." You started, but he stopped you. 

"I know how it must have looked, and I can't believe I couldn't fight the spell. But I promise, it wasn't by my own free will, and I will spend as long as I need to, making it up to you." He said, his voice breaking at the end.

"Sam, I know it wasn't you. It was that witch and her freaking spells. I understand that, and I know there is nothing to forgive. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness, it should be me. I ran out on you, without giving you a chance to explain." You told him. 

"And I don't think you need to be forgiven for something like that. Anybody would have acted that way. Let's just warm up, and forget about it. Because I love you, and I don't want something like this coming between us." He pleaded, and you nodded, before pressing your head against his chest, kissing his tattoo.

"I love you too. Even that stupid witch could see how much we meant to each other. That's why she picked us. Not because we were hunters, but because she thought we didn't deserve the love we shared." You told him, as he pressed his lips to the top of your head.

"I'm sorry she lost hers. But if anything, she cemented the love between us even more with her brazen plan. Now let's get you out of here, and in bed." He said, stepping out, and you smiled up at him, wondering how you could have ever imagined someone as wonderful as Sam cheating on you in the first place.


End file.
